Emmett's bad day
by madaboutforks
Summary: How do you feel when your niece is dating a wolf?


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. This is just a tribute.

**This one-shot was written (as a companion to 'Nessie and Jake, Phases' chapter 28) to describe Emmett's reaction to the news that Nessie and Jake had finally got together.**

**I was originally going to PM this to everyone who had the main story on STORY ALERT (as a thank you) but it was too long for the private message word limit! So instead, I have posted it here and will send the link through instead :)**

**Sorry about the mix up. Competence has never been my strong point...!**

**A special thank you to willowbae for reading this before it was posted. Lucky me for having your help :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett's bad day<strong>

Rose wandered into the garden wearing a thoughtful frown. "Well, I guess that's it."

"What are you talking about, baby?" She was speaking in riddles.

Her expression was very dissatisfied as she turned to me. "Nessie said 'yes' to the dog."

It took me a second to decipher the meaning of this statement. Nessie said 'yes' to Jake. Or was it another dog she was talking about..? And what was Nessie saying 'yes' to anyway? And then it hit me…

_WHOA!_

Nessie and _Jake!_

Wait a second… maybe I had misunderstood. I needed to check before I went off into the deep end.

"What, they're like…"

"Yes, Emmett, they're a _couple_," she snapped, throwing me a withering look.

"Are you serious? When did this happen?" I was stunned. Our little Nessie and _Jacob Black..!_

I tried to keep up, as Rose shook her head. "Apparently they got together at her party. I wonder how much Nessie had to drink that night," she added bitterly.

What was she saying, Nessie had been drinking…? Jake had got Nessie _drunk?_

I could feel my blood starting to boil. What the hell were Edward and Bella doing? Weren't they supervising her at all?

"I told you we should have stayed in Forks," Rose scowled angrily. "This never would have happened if we'd been there. Bella and Edward have no idea of how to raise a child."

Rose had always had a tendency to criticise their parenting, and for once I was in full agreement with her. Before moving to Charlie's house and starting high school, Nessie had been properly looked after, and protected from ruthless womanisers who got her drunk and tried to take advantage. I couldn't believe that things had gotten so out of hand.

She was just a kid, and certainly far too young to be mixed up with a grown man like Jacob Black. Surely one of those boys at her Dungeons and Dragons club would be more suitable. I'd got a pretty good idea of what they were like – from the images that Nessie had shown me – they seemed a pretty hapless bunch. I couldn't imagine any of _them_ seducing Nessie, or any other girl for that matter!

Having said that, who said that Nessie _needed_ to have a boyfriend at all? The world was full of happy single people, why wasn't she allowed to be one of them? It was probably Jake who had told her that she needed to be part of a couple.

Ok, we all knew that he was infatuated with her. But that was beside the point, _my _niece was so sweet and innocent that she was practically an _angel_, and he was a wolf in sheep's clothing, just waiting for the right moment to pounce. Apparently he'd found it! She was probably being pawed – quite literally – by him at this very minute.

My fists clenched involuntarily at the thought, but before I could pass comment, Rose broke in.

"Jacob has _always_ treated Nessie as if she's his property," she grumbled, resentfully. "Just because he _imprinted_ on her, he thinks she owes him something. It's ridiculous, Nessie's not part of the pack, she doesn't have to abide by 'wolf law'. She hasn't even had time to meet anyone else and he's already claimed her."

She warmed to her theme. "Bella told me that Seth has just imprinted too, so that's another unfortunate girl to be dragged off to the kennel, how _wonderful._"

"Seth has imprinted?" I said in surprise.

This really was news. I'd thought that he was way past the point of imprinting; he was in his _thirties,_ for crying out loud. I was pleased for him though, I liked Seth, he was a good guy and it was nice that he had found a mate. It was strange, when you thought about it, how the wolves mated this way. As I considered this idea, Nessie popped back into my mind…

Oh _God!_

I didn't want Jake mating her; I didn't want him doing anything with her! I wanted him to stay at least twenty feet away from her at all times. Was that enough? Maybe he should just stay away from her, period.

Feeling increasingly stressed, I started to pace up and down the terrace. Perhaps it wasn't too late, if Edward stepped in before anything actually happened, then Nessie would be safe.

"We just need a plan, that's all," I said, almost to myself.

Rosalie who had been standing with folded arms, watching me, said in a cryptic voice. "I don't know why you're so upset, Emmett, you've been encouraging them both for months."

"What are you talking about?" Where had she picked up that idea?

She raised her eyebrows. "Have you forgotten all your stupid comments at Christmas?"

What the hell..?

"I was _joking!_" I spluttered in outrage. I couldn't believe it! I'd made one or two harmless little remarks and now I was being accused of encouraging this… this… insanity! What was wrong with these people, couldn't they tell when someone was being _ironic?_

"Whatever," Rose shrugged, dismissively. "It's irrelevant now, anyway. Nessie's made her decision and she's chosen _him_," she added with a curl of her lip.

I stopped in my tracks. Maybe there was still time, I just had to speak to Edward. At the very least, he needed to be told about the drinking! I turned purposefully towards the house.

"Emmett, where are you going?" Rosalie called after me, as I darted through the back door.

"I'm going to call Edward," I replied in a grim voice.

It was Bella who picked up the phone. "Hello?"

I wasn't going to waste time with small talk, and I was curious to see how she was handling the news, so I said calmly. "Hey, Bella. Rose just told me about Nessie and Jake."

"I hope she's not angry," she said anxiously. "If she saw how happy Renesmee was, I know she wouldn't be."

Ok, so it was pretty clear that Bella was burying her head in the sand.

"Um… Rose is fine," I replied cautiously, I didn't want to go upsetting Bella for nothing, she was so sensitive. "I was just wondering whether Edward has spoken to Jake yet."

"About what?"

Hmm… I wasn't sure how to respond, I didn't think that I was going to get anywhere with Bella, she was obviously in deep denial about the seriousness of her daughter's predicament. It would probably be best to bypass her altogether. Truth be told, this was the kind of situation which the men of the family would probably handle better, anyway.

"Is Edward there?" I asked, without elaborating.

She still sounded confused. "Sure, he's upstairs, I'll get him."

A moment later, Edward picked up the phone.

I was relieved to _finally _be speaking to someone who would understand. "Hi, it's Emmett."

"Hey Em…,"

"Listen, Edward. Rose just told me that Nessie and Jake are dating," I said briskly.

"Yes they are."

He sounded pretty calm. I assumed that he was faking it for Bella's sake. Well, he didn't need to hide anything from me. Whatever he wanted to do to Jacob, he had my full support. I took a deep breath, before getting to the point.

"I suppose you've told Jake that you'll be watching him."

He answered me cautiously. "No I haven't…"

I was taken aback. Surely he'd said _something _to Jacob. But then again, maybe Bella had talked him out of it. Perhaps he just needed some moral support to deal with this situation.

"Ok, I get it," I whispered conspiratorially. "I know Jake's a friend of the family, but you should still let him know that if he wants to keep his hands, he'll make sure that they don't go anywhere near Nessie. I'm sure he'll get the message, if you say it right. We're all behind you, man."

When I said this, Edward went all touchy. "For God's sake Emmett, I'm not about to start threatening Jacob."

"Who said anything about threatening him?" I protested. Edward was always such a drama queen. "There's no harm in taking him aside and quietly explaining the score. Don't worry; we wouldn't be breaking the treaty. I'm sure that the pack would understand, you're her father, after all. They would expect you to do _something_."

Edward stayed very quiet, which I took as an encouraging sign.

So I added meaningfully. "You know what will happen if you don't say anything. He'll be all over her, behind your back."

"I'd probably know…," Edward broke in, irritably. The images I'd evoked were probably too much for him. I knew it wasn't easy for him to hear, but someone had to point out the obvious facts.

"Come on, Edward. Jake's in a pack, he's been disciplining his thoughts for years. Don't you think he could control them around you? There's no reason why you would know what the hell they're getting up to. Frankly, you're going to need to supervise them, at all times."

He still sounded pretty upset. "Well how am I supposed to do that..?"

"Don't leave them alone for a second. It's going to have to be you, man. Bella's too soft; she might get distracted and wander off. I know it's a drag, but you're going to have to stick to Nessie and Jake like glue." I knew that Edward would understand, after all, he'd grown up in the age of innocence. "You're going to have to chaperone them."

Poor Edward, the whole Nessie and Jake situation was obviously really getting to him, because he lost his temper and snapped. "No, I am not going to _chaperone_ them!"

I wasn't offended, I understood that he wasn't angry with me – he was just venting – so I said in my most sympathetic voice, "I'm here for you, man. You're not alone in this."

He didn't want to talk anymore, but I think he knew that I would be there, in his hour of need. I decided not to mention the drinking. He was too fragile to hear it just then; I decided to save that piece of information for our next conversation…

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's notes:<span>**

**I hope you enjoyed this, I had fun writing it! **

**I'd love to know what you think, so please feel free to comment. Thank you for reading, Mad :)**


End file.
